missing you today
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah kecil untuk mengenang sesuatu, fic pembuka untuk awal tahun, hope you like it. no pairing no yuri


**Missing you today**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Haruta Uzunaru**

 **No pairing**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya, inspirasi dari MV Davichi ``missing you today''**

 **Dont like dont read**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Gadis itu memakai tas belakang dan membawa sebuah kotak kardus yang tidak terlalu besar. Angin berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah sang gadis dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya.

Hinata _nama gadis itu_ berjalan perlahan menuju ke sebuah tempat pemberhentian bis yang tampak kosong. Wajar saja karena hari ini adalah tanggal 31 desember, hari terakhir di tahun ini. Semua orang pasti telah pergi untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Hinata berdiri menunggu bus dengan diam, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan ke arahnya, tampaknya gadis itu juga akan datang ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah memakai earphone di telinganya, dia membawa sebuah tas belakang yang tidak terlalu besar dan berjalan perlahan dengan tatapan kosong, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir merahnya, gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu oleh Hinata akhirnya tiba, Hinata langsung menaiki bus itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong dan dekat dengan jendela. Pintu bus hampir tetutup tapi terbuka kembali karena Sakura menghentikannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam bus dengan napas yang tersenggal ternyata dia juga ingin naik ke bus itu.

Sakura berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di tempat paling belakang, ketika Sakura melewatinya Hinata sempat berbalik dan melihat ke arah gadis itu, tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada objek yang ada di luar jendela.

Bus kembali berjalan dengan perlahan, Hinata menatap kotak yang ada di pangkuannya, ia lalu membukanya di dalamnya ada sebuah Scrap book sebuah boneka dan sebuah bingkai foto.

Hinata lalu mengambil scrap book dan membukanya di dalamnya ada berbagai macam gambar pemandangan yang indah serta beberapa tulisan kecil di samping gambar-gambar itu, Hinata menyemtuh sebuah gambar pemandangan laut di sore hari lalu tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu Hinata menutup buku itu dan mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di dalam kotak, dalam bingkai itu terdapat foto dua orang yang tengah berpelukan sambil menghadap ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum senang.

Sudah bisa dipastikan seorang yang ada di gambar itu adalah Hinata dan seorang lagi yang ada di sampingnya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mirip pantat ayam dengan manik hitam yang indah, kedua orang yang ada di dalam foto itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Di bagian bawah bingkai itu terukir nama ``SLH" lama Hinata tersenyum menatap foto itu hingga akhirnya senyuman di wajah gadis manis itu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan sendu ``Sasuke-kun"

 _``lama kita tidak bertemu apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku juga baik-baik saja, aku masih berusaha untuk tersenyum di tempatku berdiri, hal yang membuat kita tidak bertemu kini menjadi sebuah alasan bagiku agar tidak pernah mengingatmu lagi dan hidup seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, hari inipun semuanya terasa baik bagiku"_

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, dia lalu membuka handphone dan memutar sebuah lagu, tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar dan menampilkan nama ``Naruto" dan tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan dari orang yang namanya tertera di depan layar.

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka pesan itu, ``maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku tak bisa bersama denganmu malam tahun baru ini'' senyuman Sakura memudar dia lalu membalas pesan itu ``daijoubu kita sudah biasa dengan ini'' mengalihkan pandangannya Sakura menatap sendu keluar jendela bus.

``selalu saja seperti ini"

Xxxxxmissingyoutodayxxxx

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte, Hinata adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari bus. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, laut biru membentang luas dengan dua buah mercusuar yang berdiri tegak dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuatnya kelihatan seperti pintu gerbang.

Hinata berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya, ``hah kimochi,'' Hinata berjalan menuju salah satu mercusuar.

Sakura keluar dari bis sejenak ia berhenti untuk merasakan hembusan angin, senyuman manis kembali terukir di wajahnya. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju ke arah salah satu mercusuar, ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Di baeah mercusuar itu ada setumpuk batu yang sepertinya sengaja disusun oleh para pengunjung ada di situ, di permukaan batu-batu itu terukir nama para pasangan yang pernah mengunjungi tempat itu.

Sakura mengambil salah satu batu dan pada permukaan batu itu tertulis nama ``Naruto dan Sakura'' sejenak ia tersenyum sebuah senyuman yang hampa. ``Naruto-kun kapan terakhir kali kita ke sini ya?,'' Sakura bergumam.

Hinata duduk di bawah mercusuar dan menghadap ke arah lautan, ``Sasuke-kun andai saja kau ada sini sekarang,'' Hinata menatap sendu ke arah lautan yang ada di depannya.

Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan dari mercusuar Sakura berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang sempit yang tidak telalu jauh dari tempat itu, mungkin karena hari sudah siang tak banyak orang yang lewat di sana.

Sakura masih memakai earphone dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada di handphonennya, Sakura berjalan sambil melamun hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah kedai yang tampak sepi.

Dan ternyata Hinata tengah duduk di depan kedai itu sambil menikmati ice ceream yang mungkin dibelinya di kedai itu. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Hinata ``gadis itu lagi.''

Sakura lalu duduk di samping Hinata yang masih asyik memakan ice creamnya, Sakura menatap kosong ke depannya.

``tes''

Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya, Hinata yang menyadari hal terkejut, dia langsung mengambil kotak yang tadi dibawanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. ``gadis itu pasti ingin sendiri,'' gumam Hinata.

Hinata berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang tampak sepi, tak lama kemudian Hinata melihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven hitam tengah berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

Sedetik kemudian manik putihnya melebar, ``Sa...Sasuke-kun,'' Hinata lalu berlari menghampiri orang itu.

Orang itu terus berjalan berbelok ke arah sebuah gang sempit, Hinata terus berusaha mengejar orang itu, tapi raut kegembiraan di wajahnya langsung menghilang ketika Hinata tak melihat orang itu di gang sempit tadi, ``ternyata ini hanya ilusiku saja.''

Xxxxxmissingyoutodayxxxx

Hari semakin sore matahari hampir menghilang, Hinata berjalan di tepi pantai yang tampak sepi. Dia lalu duduk di atas pasir dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan dalam kotak yang dibawanya.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kembang api kecil, dia lalu membakar kembang api itu dan memutar-mutarkan. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat kembang api itu, sampai akhirnya kembang api itu mati dengan sendirinya senyum hinata juga mulai memudar.

Menghela napas Hinata pun kembali berjalan, hari sudah gelap ketika Hinata tiba di sebuah kedai, Hinata memutuskan untuk makan malam di kedai itu.

Masih tersisa 2 jam sebelum jam 12 malam yang akan menandakan pergantian tahun. Ketika Hinata masuk ke kedai itu dia kembali melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku dan tengah meminum sebuah minuman beralkohol.

Hinata lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Sakura dari tempat duduknya Hinata dapat melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas.

``sepertinya dia juga sama sepertiku,'' pikir Hinata.

Setelah memesan makanannya Hinata membuka kotak yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tadi dibacanya. Dia membalik halaman buku itu dan berhenti pada satu halaman.

Halaman itu bergambar hati dan dibawahnya ada inisial S dan H, Hinata lalu merobek halaman itu dan meremas kertasnya. Tak lama kemudian makanan dan minuman yang Hinata pesanpun tiba.

Hinata ternyata juga memesan minuman beralkohol sama seperti Sakura, tampaknya malam ini kedua gadis itu ingin melupakan semua hal tentang pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura melihat beberapa foto saat dia masih bersama dengan Naruto, Sakura lalu menekan tombol hapus di handphonenya.

Malam semakin larut kedua gadis itu masih sibuk dengan minuman beralkohol yang ada di depannya. Sakura masih terdiam menatap layar handphonenya, ``Naruto-kun kau jahat sekali,''

``tes''

Sebuah cairan bening mengalir di pipi Sakura, ya gadis itu menangis ia sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, hari ini Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Sakura menulis sesuatu di handphonenya ``Naruto-kun sebaiknya kita akhiri semuanya di sini,''

Hinata melihat tertegun melihat Sakura yang kini menangis, perlahan namun pasti air mata juga mengalir di pipinya, entah kenapa Hinata dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

Keduanya menangis dalam diam, Hinata menangis sambil melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang sengaja ditempel di dalam buku yang dibawanya. ``Sasuke-kun apa kau masih mengingatku?,''

``teng-teng-teng''

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara lonceng disusul dengan suara kembang api diluar ternyata sekarang sudah jam 12 dan lonceng itu menandakan bahwa tahun telah berganti.

Hinata dan Sakura sontak berdiri dan mereka berdua berjalan ke luar kedai, di pantai ternyata sedang ada festival dan sekarang tengah diadakan acara peluncuran kembang api.

Hinata berdiri di samping Sakura, mereka berdua tersenyum melihat kembang api yang memenuhi langit malam itu.

Hinata menghela napasnya ia lalu mengambil kertas yang tadi diremasnya dan membakar kertas itu.

 _``kini semuanya benar-benar berakhir, tapi aku akan pastikan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kenangan saat kita masih bersama, waktu yang kita habiskan bersama semuanya indah, tapi sekarang hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang kosong''_

~OWARI~

Yap akhirnya setelah sekian lama update juga gomenne menjelang akhir tahun ini haruta sibuk sekali, apa ada yang menunggu fic dari Haruta? ~krik krik krik~

Kalau nggak ada juga nggak apa-apa, selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya, ini adalah salah satu fic dari haruta untuk membuka tahun ini, semoga bisa menghibur para reader sekalian.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudahmenemani Haruta selama setahun belakangan ini, dan semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dari tahun kemarin.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
